


Haven’t let me down yet

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Captivity, Gen, Restraints, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: If she were a different person, she might have been totally devoid of hope.
Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Haven’t let me down yet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Azu week, for the prompt ‘Trust’

Azu woke to aching arms and a fierce burning in her shoulders. She pulled against her chains, startled until she remembered where she was and a quiet dread washed over her. She sat up, relieving some of the strain on her arms, sliding her legs against the grimy floor of the cell. 

Zolf was slumped in the corner, blood seeping from a wound on his head in a slow trickle. Her stomach growled, accompanied by a gnawing pain in the center of her belly. She didn’t know if their captors intended to feed them or not. 

Those she’d caught glimpses of were either cowled or riddled with blue veins, and the only thing she was sure of was their intention to spread the affliction to her and Zolf.

If she were a different person, she might have been totally devoid of hope. But she had Aphrodite, she had friends, and she trusted them to come for her in time. They had never let her down before, she trusted they wouldn’t start making a habit of it now. She smirked as a cowled figure swept past the cell. Soon.


End file.
